Life's Small Miracles
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: Even life's smallest miracles can be seen, all it takes are a few eyes that appreciate all the little things in life. And who can spot the pro's and con's of life. -Part Of A Momental Goodbye Collection-


Me: Alright, this is a new story, with-

Aki: CrowXRuka?

Me: How'd ya know?

Aki: Lucky guess.

Me: Shut it. Anyways, I AM going to be working on Momental Goodbye, however, this is a sort of side story to it, sort of an OVA. Basically, it involves Ruka's thoughts of falling in love with him when she is 16.

Aki: Bebe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Bebe, isn't there something you need to announce?

Me: Oh yeah! Guys, from 10th of March, I am going to be deleting all my poems, and placing them into one big collection. Is that okay with you lot? If it isn't, let me know via review or PM! I will only object if I get ten complaints of this idea!

Aki: On with the story already. Damn Logan...jetting off for her contests...

* * *

_**~Ruka's POV~**_

I don't know how I really fell in love with Crow. Heck, should I?

I've known him since I was eleven years old, still legally a child. I guess I had some sort of small feelings for him back then but...I guess that they grew as I got older and older.

With all the drama that is going on, am I allowed to be in love? Rua being away in America, studying and all. And school as well.

Yeah, I know. Studying. Rua. I thought I would never use the two in a sentence, but enough about my brother.

Okay, let's list the pro's and con's about Crow.

_Pro's:  
He's smart.  
He's funny. (Very goofy and idiotic as well XD)  
He puts others before himself.  
He understands alot more than you will ever know.  
He gives off good advice.  
He's ripped :) (Muscle wise...)  
He's cute.  
He's kind.  
He respects your choice.  
He tries to put himself in your shoes.  
He always thinks twice about what he says.  
He always protects the innoccent.  
He see's flaws, and helps to improve them, but doesn't care if you are clumsy.  
He's determined.  
He actually LISTENS to you.  
His smile lights up the room, even at a funeral.  
He makes everyone feel safe with him, including me.  
__He appreciates even the smallest things in life.  
He keeps your secrets, you know you can trust him with your life._

And so many more. I could go on forever, but my page doesn't have enough room.

And so, now to the cons. Prepare to be very disappointed.

_Cons:_

__

The fact he puts himself down too much.  
The fact he thinks he's an idiot.  
The fact he puts other peoples burdens on his shoulders.  
And the fact, I have never seen him cry for himself.

They aren't really con's at all, are they? More like, things that need to change. For the better.

Crow isn't an idiot, just somebody who likes to see people happy more than himself. I guess that is what I love about him.

Anyways, I had better go diary. I got a small job I need to go to, working in that office.

Thank-you for listening, as pure always.

* * *

**_~3R'D Person POV:~_**

Ruka walked along the familiar dusty trail, leaving a small track of footprints engraved in the sand like texture in her wake. She was completely un aware of her current surroundings, as she paced herself to walk at a comfortable walking speed.

She admired the current scenery on her way to her dreaded part time job after High School in Neo Domino Acadamai, as it was part of a project that would help her get onto honour role, which is what she desired to get onto, as she planned to get into a good, high ranking college after she left school, aged eighteen.

She was so caught up in her own world of thoughts, she failed to notice a young, ginger haired man standing right in front of her, gazing up at a magnificent, lushcious green tree. She then accidentally bumped into him, making her gasp a little in shock.

"Sorry..." She apologized, as she noticed whom she had bumped into, who in return just gave her a little smirk.

"Heya Ruka. Do you bump into good-looking guys often?" He teased, as Ruka just rolled her eyes in a response.

"Well, I do often, but I seemed to have run out of luck today." She came up with a comeback, as Crow began to fake cry, in a fit like a child being refused a cookie.

"Your so mean to me Ruka!" Crow comically wailed, as Ruka just laughed. He then got up, and continued to stare at the huge tree, which Ruka noticed what he was doing, and was curious.

"So...what are you doing, anyway?" Ruka asked curiously, as Crow didn't bother to look at her, but not in a bad act of rudeness. More like, he was too focused.

"Birdwatching." Ruka then fell over, anime-style. Why did this not surprise her one little bit?

"Birdwatching? Why am I not surprised..." She mumbled, as Crow just chuckled a little.

"It IS kinda ironic, isn't it?" She gasped, in finding out he had heard her mumbled, but just smiled it off. She then tried to spot the birds to which Crow was gazing at, but utterly failed.

"Where are they?" She asked.

"There." He pointed.

"Where?"

"There!"

"Where?"

"Right over there!"

"Where is 'there'?" Ruka demanded, as Crow sighed in defeat, and went behind her, ever so slightly using his hands to cover her cheeks, and point her head in the right direction.

"There." He whispered gently, as Ruka's eyes lit up, as he released her head from his grip softly. She saw a most beautiful site- Baby Japanese Wagtails were nesting, but it was a rare sight for them to be in a place as natural as this. Normally they would reside near water lakes of somesort, so this was a rare sigh to behold. But to Ruka's small structer and them being so high up, it was a problem.

"Hey Ruka!" A voice called. Ruka turned her head, to see Crow, stood on the lower branches of the tree.

_When did he get there...? _She thought to herself, as she sweatdropped.

"Yo! You want a better look!" He offered, as Ruka went a little pale in response.

"Crow...you know I don't like heights..." She reminded him, as he laughed.

"Ruka, do you really think I would let you fall, come on." He outstreched a hand, which Ruka, after hesitating slightly, finally accepted. He pulled her up, and they both clilmbed a little higher, to see the beautiful birds up close and personal.

"This...is amazing." They both chorused. They then both chuckled slightly, due to them saying the same phrase at the same time.

"Ruka...your gonna be late for work." Crow said. Ruka just closed her eyes, as she leant back.

"I'll just tell them I was doing something important." She told him.

"Oh? And if they ask what it it? What will you tell them?" He asked, also leaning back.

"I'll tell them I saw a miracle."

_That's right Crow...I saw a miracle today..._

_With you._

_

* * *

_

Me: So...?

Aki: That was okay.

Me: Yay! A good comment!

Aki: *Sigh* Anyways, please review and respond to Bebe's request.

Me: Now to torture Miley Cryrus...I mean, politley tell the world how I dispise her influence toward pree-teens and teens.

Aki: *Sigh* I think I need a therapist...


End file.
